


How to Build a Fort

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan feels upset. So, the best way to cheer him up, according to Phil, is to build a fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Build a Fort

Dan felt uninspired. It was a month since he uploaded his last YouTube video. He tried sitting in front of his camera yesterday, but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t find anything interesting to say. He felt like he was a bore.

 

He sat in his room and hasn’t left since. The camera was still sat on his tripod across the room. He felt too horrible to take down the set, but at the same time, he hated the way it stared at him. It was like it was mocking him. 

 

He felt ridiculous. He thought his camera was mocking him. 

 

He laid in his bed. His room was a complete mess, but he avoided cleaning it. Clothes were strewn everywhere and all of his miscellaneous decorations were everywhere on the floor. He hadn’t spoken to anybody in a whole day. Not even Phil.

 

He wondered if Phil was worried. He hadn’t even gone into the kitchen for breakfast. He skipped out on the daily morning routine he did with Phil. It was the morning routine that Dan wanted to accomplish. Now, he felt like a bad friend and unaccomplished.

 

The alarm clock read  _ 2:12 _ in the afternoon. The day past so quickly and all Dan did was lay in bed. He wondered if he should go into the kitchen to get something to eat. He wanted to check his phone to see if anybody had been worrying about him. His phone was across the room, next to the camera. He groaned, trying to sink deeper into the bed. He shoved his head into his pillow and took deep breaths.

 

His stomach grumbled. The last meal he had was yesterday morning and it was only a bowl of cereal and instant coffee.

 

He debated on standing up and cooking something warm to eat. Then, he heard a soft knock on his door and his head immediately looked up. He knew that it was Phil, but he didn’t want to let him in. His room was a mess and so was he and he didn’t want Phil to see.

 

“Don’t come in,” he whined, his voice muffled by his pillow. He could hear Phil sigh outside of his bedroom door. 

 

“Dan, I haven’t seen you all day,” Phil grumbled. He sounded upset, but not annoyed. Dan appreciated that about Phil. “Is there something wrong?” The worry in his voice made Dan’s heart pang. He felt awful.

 

Dan didn’t want to answer that question, but if he didn’t, Phil would just assume that there was something wrong. He didn’t want Phil to worry about him. He was unsure about what to do, so he stood up and walked toward the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and grimaced before opening the door. He opened it to Phil, who was frozen with his fist in the air as if he was going to knock again.

 

He offered a smile as his hand slid down to the pockets of jeans. “I went out earlier and got you some food,” he said. He lifted his hand up to show Dan the plastic bag filled with cartons of food. “It’s Chinese.”

 

Dan couldn’t help but smile. Phil stepped into Dan’s room and walked to his bed. He sat the bag onto Dan’s desk and gestured Dan to come sit with him. 

 

“When did you go out?” Dan asked, trying to remember hearing the front door open or shut throughout the day. He shut the door and walked to his bed. He sat with his legs crossed, near the headboard while Phil sat at the end of the bed. 

 

“It was a while ago, actually, so the food might be cold,” he warned as he handed Dan a carton of food.

 

“That’s fine,” he said. He was engulfed with the smell of orange chicken and smiled at Phil. “Thank you.” 

 

Phil nodded his head, smiling. “So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been lying in bed all day?”

 

Dan frowned. He shrugged his shoulders as he reached for a plastic fork from the bag. “I feel uninspired,” he answered truthfully, “it’s honestly like my brain has just stopped functioning in the creative area. I feel drained.”

 

Phil reciprocated Dan’s frown. “I’m sorry,” he said. He looked deep in thought, pursing his lips and drumming his fingers alongside the side of his carton full of noodles. “I’ve got an idea!” he exclaimed suddenly.

 

Dan jumped, nearly spilling his food on his bed. “Jeez, Phil, what?” He was surprised to see Phil excited so out of the blue.

 

Phil snatched the carton from Dan’s hands and packed back into the bag. Dan tried to oppose, but Phil only shook his head. He tied the bag by the ends and stood up. He gestured Dan to follow him out of the bedroom. Dan frowned, but followed suit. They ended up in their lounge. Phil sat the bag of food down on the coffee table and paused.

 

“Stay here,” he said, flailing his arms about. Then, he ran out of the lounge, his feet stomping down the hallway. 

 

Dan sat on the couch and smiled, wondering what Phil was planning. Phil came back, surprising Dan with the amount of blankets and pillows in his arms. “What are you doing?” he questioned incredulously, his eyes wide.

 

“We, and I mean  _ we _ , are building a fort,” Phil explained, dropping the blankets and pillows into a pile on the floor. 

 

Dan snorted, shaking his head. “You’re joking,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Phil frowned. “Does it look like I’m joking?” he asked, pointing to the pile of bedspreads on the floor.

 

“Really, I’m not in the mood to do that-”

 

“When are you ever?” Phil interrupted, grinning. “Come on, it’ll be fun, Dan!”

 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to let me say no, are you?”

 

“Of course not,” he answered easily, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Alright, but remember that I fullt objected to this idea if something goes terribly wrong,” he grumbled, standing up and walking to the pile of bedsheets on the floor.

 

Phil smiled brightly and nodded his head. “Fine,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, “now, grab that blue blanket and throw it over the couch.”

 

Dan complied, neatly placing the blanket over the couch. Phil followed with a few pillows on the floor as a foundation, or so he said it was. They moved the coffee table closer to the couch and slung another blanket from the table to the couch. Phil stacked pillows upon pillows to support the blankets and keep them from concaving in.

 

The fort was looking close to completion when Dan noticed an error. “No need for alarm, but how are we going to get in?” he asked, pursing his lips to keep from laughing when Phil’s face dropped.

 

“Oh,” Phil mumbled. He inhaled, letting a long breath out. “Okay, we can fix this.”

 

“Alright,” Dan said, doubtful. He laughed and shook his head. “Maybe we should put the opening there and just drag the stack of pillows over there.” He pointed toward the inside of the fort.

 

Phil beamed. “Yes! That’s a great idea!” he exclaimed.

 

He bent down and pushed the pillows toward the inside of the fort. Suddenly, the fort toppled down as the stack of pillows fell over. The blankets fit to the shape of the couch and the coffee table and there was no room for either of them to fit in.

 

Phil stood back, wide eyed. “This hasn’t gone the way I wanted it to,” he groaned, frowning.

 

Dan smiled. He laughed, holding his stomach as he threw his head back. He shook his head, trying to gasp for air. He took deep, staggered breaths, reaching his hand out to Phil’s shoulder for balance. “No, this was amazing, Phil, it really was,” he said, truthfully. He looked at the disaster of a fort fondly and back to Phil. “Thank you for this, so much.”

 

He was unsure on whether he should give Phil a hug, but his decision was made for him. Phil leaned in with open arms and crashed his body into Dan’s. He rubbed Dan’s back and laid his head onto his neck. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he mumbled into his neck. 

 

Dan embraced Phil and smiled. He rested his head on Phil’s head. “You’re the reason that I’m happy,” he said. He could feel Phil smile into the nape of his neck.

 

“Come on, let’s eat,” Phil suggested, parting from Dan. He grabbed the bag of food from underneath the wreckage of their fort and sat on the couch. 

 

Dan smiled and nodded his head. 

 

> Dan Howell (@danisnotonfire)
> 
> new video! how to build a fort (w/ phil) - it will most likely not help you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear some feedback!
> 
> talk to me on my tumblr: caffeinedan.tumblr.com


End file.
